


Femme Fatale

by biggayrhys, MelodiesofSky



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Team as Family, collaboration!, damn it, imagine being left on a dying planet by what amounts to your husband, just some gals left on a dying planet trying to survive, no focus on them really, not autobot friendly, purely self indulgent, the abandoment of the femmes gave be feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayrhys/pseuds/biggayrhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiesofSky/pseuds/MelodiesofSky
Summary: We all know the story of the Autobots, leading themselves to victory away from Cybertron, of the death of the femmes they had left behind on their dying planet. Only the femmes didn't die, and they had taken their abandonment to their sparks and turned into something most autobots could only dream of being, competent.(Why are Summaries so hard, seriously.)
Relationships: Arcee/Green Female Autobot|Greenlight/Windblade, Chromia/Elita One, TBD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent xD

“OPTIMUS!” Elita-1 slid to a sudden sharp stop as Chromia’s arms wrapped around her, jerking her back away from the flames spewing from the Ark’s thrusters.

“Don’t, Elita!” Chromia growled, pinning Elita’s arms tight against her sides. Elita’s spark burned as the Ark began to grow quieter, the pain of Optimus forcibly closing their connection cutting through her like a blade.

“We need to go, now. I can sense Decepticons enroute.” Firestar called, trembling as she gripped her hand cannon, but moving closer all the same as the group watched the Ark fade into the cosmos before it became too dangerous to stay.

“Move out!” Chormia snarled and nudged Elita-one until she transformed. Arcee led the way with Chromia taking up the rear and keeping an eye on Elita-one. She knew what Optimus had done; Ironhide had also slammed their bond closed just as hastily.A missile slammed where they had just been, knocking the team off the road.

“Hold on!” Arcee yelled, grabbing Moonracer and bracing her pedes on the side of the wall, allowing her to surf the rest of the way down. Chromia snagged Elita, who had snapped out of her daze.

“LOOK OUT!” Moonracer shrieked, optics wide and horrified. Chromia looked over her shoulder just in time for rubble to slam into her helm, sending her crashing the rest of the way down into the darkness.

“Chromia!” Elita-one crouched slightly and sped up, launching forward and catching herself on a beam on the underside of a maintenance road. Her optics landed on the crumpled, pale blue form of Chromia splayed out over a beam. Swinging herself, she landed crouched on the beam and shifted across, rapidly scanning her friend and taking in the dented left side of her helm, as well as the energon leaking steadily, dripping into the darkness.

“Elita! Is she ok?” Arcee shouted as she tried to slow her slide.

“Continue on! We’ll meet up with you!” Elita called back, gathering up Chromia and grunting at the added weight of her much taller friend. Dropping down onto the wall, she continued down and jumped at the last part, landing in front of the team who rushed over, crowding around them. 

“Frag,” Lancer spat as she twisted her hands and carefully patched the worst of the splits along Chromia’s audial. Without a medic, she would have the spider web-like cracks along the left side of her helm for quite a while.

“Arcee, Moonracer, find a defendable location,” Elita ordered as she carefully set Chromia down and ran an assessing eye over the rest of the team. Flareup was scanning the darkness around them with a frown and Gauge was absently rubbing at her strut with one hand, her energon blade gripped painfully tight in the other.

“Status report,” Elita-one ordered, eyeing the newest recruits to the team. Flareup jerked and gave a slightly shaky grin.

“I’m alright, captain.” With that confirmation, Elita’s eyes turned to Gauge.

“Just some pain from a hard landing, I’m alright,” she chirped just as Moonracer and Arcee returned, both covered in a liberal amount of dust.

“Found an old scavenger base, all the works,” Moonracer cheered, grinning as she bounded forward.

“It’s defendable,” Arcee vented, pinching her nasal ridge and shaking her head. 

“Can Chromia be moved safely, Lancer?” Elita inquired, optics tracking over the injuries that were haphazardly patched over.

“She should be fine, but I'm not exactly a medic.” Lancer huffed but carefully picked up Chromia.

“Alright, I want Lancer in the middle. Arcee, take point. Everyone else, spread out along the sides, I’ll take the rear. Move out!” 

The trek through the darkness was made in tense silence. Even if Arcee and Moonracer had said it was safe, everyone kept their lights dimmed in caution. The scavenger station was a mess of welded together metal plates situated in the middle of a large, open room. There were two tunnels that shot off to either side; the left one was caved in and Elita grimaced as she saw a rusted pede poking out from the rubble.

The poor soul had likely been there for a long while.

Arcee pushed open the door and Elita’s optical ridge rose as she took in the dust-free room, one part office and two parts berth room.

“This looks more like the base up in Iacon!” Flareup mused as she helped Lancer put Chromia down on the nearest berth.

“Now what?” Greenlight asked as she flopped down on a couch, rubbing her hands down her faceplates.Firestar vented sharply and turned to Elita, shoulders shaking slightly.

“Permission to patrol the area, Captain?”

“Go, take Gauge with you. Everyone else, take stock of what we have at our disposal. Arcee, see if you can find a map. We are stuck here…” Her spark gave a painful throb and she shuddered, but set her jaw.

“We are stuck here, However, we are not helpless; this is just another day, another fight. We will survive this.” She growled. Lancer raised her fist before going back to caring for Chromia. Elita moved over to Moonracer and sat down, dragging the youngling’s helm against her shoulder.

“Recharge, you’ll need your energy.” Elita-one felt a brief pang of regret that she had Moonracer run drills earlier.

As Elita sat there, abandoned, below Cybertron with the sharp pain of an ignored and stifled bond from the mech she thought she loved, Elita severed the Conjunx Endura bond altogether and bowed her helm.


	2. What lies beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalties are questions and Moonracer is just adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Transformers or assorted media, we're jsut playing with it :)
> 
> This chapter was rather fun to write xD

Moonracer shuddered as she drove through the tunnels. Arcee drove in front of her, the dark amethyst of her alt mode barely visible.

It was hard for her to believe that Elita remembered a time when the innermost parts of Cybertron glowed with a golden light. Moonracer was onlined two vorns  _ after _ Cybertron began to die, not that anybot had realised it at the time.

:: _ Return to base, tunnels are clear _ .:: Arcee commed, making a sharp U-turn, passing Moonracer, who had to do a bit more adjusting to turn around in the tunnels.

:: _ Do you think the captain will let us go above ground soon? _ :: Moonracer asked, hating the protoform-aching cold that refused to go away.

:: _ No idea, _ :: she replied dryly as the barricades formed around the two entrances to their base. Rapid gunfire sounded within, sending the duo racing into the room, Arcee fluidly transforming as dual energon blades constructed into her hands. Moonracer fumbled slightly with the gun Flareup had loaned her.

Chromia stood in front of hastily put together targets, her optics glowing near white in rage as she calmly and coolly shot at a target that was shaped like the lumpy form of Ironhide. Lancer was studying a data pad while Firestar ran through agility drills with Firestar and Gauge.

“Easy, you two, just Chromia taking out her aggression on some poor scrap.” Greenlight huffed, optics darting over the duo for any sign of damage.

Arcee winced and deconstructed her blades, eyeing Chromia, whose face was carefully blank. The cracks splintered off across her face and her left optic would occasionally dim and give off sparks.

“How long has she been at it this time?” Arcee asked, nudging Moonracer into deconstructing her gun.

“Since she woke up.” Moonracer jolted and whipped around as Elita jumped off of the roof, giving her a quick look over before looking to Arcee.

“Report.”

“The tunnels are clear aside from the usual Retro-rats. There is a service elevator that goes up to the surface but we didn’t venture up until we reported back.” 

Elita nodded, scrutinizing the tunnel. “I want more defences on that entrance. You two, go and clean up. No one has been down here in vorns, who knows what sort of dangerous stuff has been breeding down here.” Arce gave a lazy salute and dragged Moonracer into the base before she could open her mouth.

“Arcee! I wanted to ask about going to the surface!” Moonrace whined, her audials drooping as she trudged after the older femme into the showers. Arce rolled her optics as she helped Moonracer out of her armor, giving her a disbelieving look as a Retro-rat dropped out of the connecting pieces on her shoulders.

“Seriously?”

Moonracer gave a sheepish shrug and wiggled out of Arcee’s grip, starting the showers and shuddering at the blast of cold that rushed over her protoform in icy rivers.

“S-s-so c-cold!” 

Arcee chuckled softly as she neatly placed her armor down and stepped into the stall beside her, tilting her helm back as she relaxed under the cold water. Moonracer was slightly jealous.  Grumbling softly, the smaller femme swiftly scrubbed at the seams of her protoform, cleaning up the dust and grime from the tunnels, the water running a dark gray. Stepping out, she cannonballed into the oil pool, sighing in relief at the warmth. Arcee joined her after a moment, grimacing lightly at the change in temperature.

The door slid open to reveal Chromia, who removed her armor and slid down into the pool until only her optics were visible.

“Feeling better, Chromia?” Moonracer asked scooting closer to the sky blue and silver femme.

“I’m getting there.”

Arcee hummed softly, tilting her helm back to rest against the raised lip of the tub. Moonracer dove under, scrubbing at her helm and faceplates before scrambling out of the pool to grab some cleaning gel and a soft rag. She began to methodically clean Arcee’s, Chromia’s and her own armor.  Removing a brush and paint from her dimensional space, she started to repaint the Autobot symbol on chromia’s armor.

A servo reached out and gripped her wrist tightly.

“Don’t.” 

Moonracer’s optics widened as Arcee’s optical ridge rose regarding Chromia silently. “But it’sー” 

Chromia bared her denta slightly, not at Moonracer, but in general anger.

“I’m not feeling very Autobot right now.” Chromia slid from the pool and grabbed her armor, swiftly clicking it on before leaving. Moonracer stared after her conflictedly, before looking down at her own armor where she had felt pride when she painted and saw the symbol on her chest plates. That feeling of pride was now replaced with something she was afraid to name.

“Y’know...neither am I,” she mumbled.

“Hmm?” 

Moonracer jerked and smiled at Arcee who sleepily watched her. “Nothing! I’m gonna go get some energon!”

* * *

Chromia sat on top of the roof of their base, glaring up at the barely visible stars through a small hole in the ceiling. Her spark chamber throbbed violently from her broken bond.  She had woken to a deep violent pain, not from her helm, but from her spark. Ironhide had broken the bond. Shakily rubbing at her chest, she vented as her optics sparked, coolant dripping down her cheeks.

“Chromia?” Elita dropped to her knees beside Chromia, carefully cupping her faceplates optics straight right through her.

“Ironhide… he…” 

Elita grimaced and tugged Chromia into a hug as she broke down.

“When he broke the bond...our newspark...it dispersed.” Elita froze as she squeezed her friend tighter. “I hadn’t told him yet,” Chromia whispered as she offlined her optics and shuddered against Elita, who could only guess the pain she was feeling. She had been stationed at the hospitals before and remembered horror stories of femmes offlining when their bondmates rejected a newspark.

Scanning Chromia, she slumped in relief; her spark was regenerating. The spot where the newspark had curled was now the angry red of a dead spark, but the rest of her spark was still a healthy blue. Chormia keened softly as coolant splashed down across Elita's chest plates.

“Shhh, it’ll be alright. I promise.” Elita soothed slightly, rocking Chromia.

It took awhile for Chromia to calm down. She tellingly didn’t extract herself from Elita’s arms as tremors shook through her.

“I don’t think I want to be an Autobot anymore,” Chromia admitted, her optics dim. The faint glow within the crack gave her an ethereal look. Elita glanced to the stars and vented heavily.

She had seen jazz struggling to keep the doors open, his optics betrayed as Optimus ordered red alert to close it. Leaning her helm against Chromia’s, she hummed lowly.

“Neither do I.” 

Chromia jerked her helm, knocking roughly against the underside of Elita’s chin, her optics wide as she searched her friend's face.  Elita had been the one to rally most of the neutrals to support the autobots, and had been the first to the scenes of any battles, be they against Decepticons or politicians. Elita was the closet fanatical believer of the Autobot cause, and for her to now renounce being an Autobot shook Chromia to the core.

“T-then neither do I!” Chromia dropped her head as Moonracer’s face peeked over the edge. How she got there without either of them noticing was a mystery.

Moonracer tugged herself over the edge and bounced over, flopping to lay across Elita and Chromia’s laps with a bright grin.

“You two took a chance for me. I only joined the Autobots because of you. No matter if you stay with the Autobots or even if you turn ‘Con, I’ll follow you to the ends of the universe and back!” As she spoke, Moonracer had sat up to stare right into Chromia’s optics, which had started to leak coolant again.

“We raised her so well!” 

And there goes Arcee. Chromia gave a warbling laugh as Arcee pulled herself up onto the roof.

Arcee plopped down beside Elita-one, and with her came the rest of the group who spread out around them. Each one easily found a spot to have some form of physical contact with Chromia, who dropped her helm against the side of Elita’s neck, a sob leaving her.

“I love you guys.” Elita smiled proudly at her team, and Arcee nudged her with an awkward crooked grin. 

Surrounded by the familiarity of her team, Chromia felt that everything would be alright, at least for a little while.

“Should we get off the roof before it caves?” Greenlight drawled as a low groan sounded beneath them. The roof gave in slightly with a dent around where they were situated. Trading wide optics, the team scrambled off the roof.


	3. Vermillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go away, Decepticreeps!” A red and white femme stood in the diner, shrieking and swinging another stool with wild abandon. Her optics were offlined and her mouth plates pressed in a thin sharp line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh people like our word vomit..that makes me happy xD

Flareup knew that she was careless. Her carrier had often huffed that she had caused more trouble than the other sparklings did. She had always been a hotheaded femme with a taste for explosives and a hatred for standing still.

By that logic, it was no surprise that she would be eternally grateful for Firestar and Chromia taking her under their metaphorical wings. Chromia and Ironhide had practically raised her after her carrier died a sudden death during the second skirmish, when tensions grew between the ‘Cons and ‘Bots. 

Breaking from her thoughts, Flareup’s optics flicked over to Moonracer as they organized the storage room and she grinned goofily. Arcee cleared her throat where she was reading through the data pads, watching Flareup with a smirk and a raised optical ridge.

Flareup’s cooling fans kicked in and her helm snapped back to the crates she was sorting through just as the door opened.

“Alright, you two, that'd be enough sorting for the day cycle. Off to Chromia for drills, shoo!” Lancer cut in, sauntering into the room and grinning at Arcee over the younger femmes’ heads as the duo scrambled out of the storage room.

“Two Shanix they’re together before the end of this stellar cycle.” 

Arcee huffed and shook her helm. “Flareup is  _ not  _ great with romance, I say  _ two _ stellar cycles.” 

Lancer chuckled and the duo shook servos.

"Lancer? Arcee?” Elita poked her helm into the storage room, smiling as she caught sight of them.

“Would you be willing to go to the surface and see if you can find an energon dispenser?”

“I’m down.” Arcee drawled as Lancer gave a distracted nod.

“I should look for more medical supplies, Chromia’s welds won’t hold long.” The purple and orange femme rocked on her pedes.

“Be safe, don’t pull any risks.” 

Arcee clapped Elita on the shoulder, grinning. “Trust in our training Captain, we’ll make it back safe.”

* * *

  
  


Lancer and Arcee drove through the streets of what had once been Iacon in somber silence as they took in the cost of war.

“Were any of us right?” Arcee whispered as they pulled up to a diner that looked mostly untouched. Lancer didn’t respond, so Arcee simply transformed with the other femme guarding her back. Arcee hacked into the door and unlocked it.

The duo hastily ducked as a bar stool flew out at them.

“Go away, Decepticreeps!” A red and white femme stood in the diner, shrieking and swinging another stool with wild abandon. Her optics were offlined and her mouth plates pressed in a thin sharp line.

“Woah! Easy there, li’l Red!” Arcee cut in, grabbing the leg of the stool as it swung down. Her optical ridges rose as it smacked against her servo with a loud clang. The femme shuddered, dull amber optics taking them in, tiny door wings trembling.

“You're the autobot Arcee, thank Primus!” 

Arcee cursed as the other femme launched herself into Arcee’s arms, sobbing into shoulder.

“About the Autobot thing… what's your designation?” Lancer finished lamely as Arcee gave her a dark glare.

“V-Vermillion. I was a waitress here.” 

Arcee untangled the femme from her arms and set her down carefully. “Vermillion, do you have an energon dispenser?” Amber optics dimmed briefly before lighting up.

“We do!” 

The trio set about stripping the bar of useful parts before moving on towards the hospital, Vermillion tucked between them for as much safety as their altmodes granted.

The hospital was a few kliks from the bar, and had been a bar itself before being converted to a hospital. It used the remaining high grade energon to keep the patients’ pain dulled during the first skirmishes.

Lancer twitched faintly upon spotting the grayed out husks of patients, some of their faceplates contorted in agony, others with blaster wounds to their spark chambers.

“Oh… I’m going to be sick.” Vermillion whimpered. Lancer shushed her gently and gave her a brief side hug before setting to work directing them on what medical supplies they should grab. When their alt modes were well and truly laden with supplies, Lancer took point as they headed back to base. On the way, Arcee gently explained the situation on their defection from the Autobots.

“THEY _WHAT_!?” 

Lancer swerved in surprise at the snarling femme behind her.

“Quiet!” Arcee hissed. Vermillion did settle a bit, but her field flared out in rage and betrayal for the rest of the drive.

* * *

  
  


Vermillion had always been the kind of femme to punch first and ask questions later, which was why when the bots got rowdy in Tap’s bar she was the first one called. Everyone knew her sire had been one of the only gladiators to ever win favor and escape the pits, and she inherited his crazy strength and zeal for music.  She had believed  _ so _ strongly in the Autobot cause, remembered the careful patrolling some did when the skirmishes first started, but now all she feels is anger and rage because… because… well, they had left her  _ heroes _ on their dying planet!

It had been a secret she’d always kept close that she wanted to join the all-femme Autobot squad. Unlike the mechs of the Autobots, the femmes were  _ always _ the first to the scene, often only to be told off by the mechs who shooed them from the battlefields sternly.

But they wouldn’t go; they made sure everyone was safe on their way out, and only when the mechs left did they leave. Many of the mechs thought that they gained so many followers from their own merits but never understood that it was Elita-one and her team that did much of the heavy-lifting.

“You alright there, Red?” 

Jerking, Vermillion squeaked under the grinning faceplates of Chromia, who towered over her despite leaning slightly.

“Y-y-ye.. _ yes, ma’am! _ ” Her faceplates burned a brilliant blue in mortification.

“Good, get to organizing,” Chromia drawled amusedly as Vermillion nodded her helm so fast she made herself dizzy.

Had she mentioned that she had a severe crush on Chromia?


End file.
